Special Teachers
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: The PoKedex holders got a new challenge, to become temporary teachers. Dealing with PoKeMoN is easy for them, but how about dealing with kids? - Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, Emerald
1. Lesson 1: Art of Persuasion

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>The Violet City's PoKéMoN Center was warmed up by the presences of the PoKédex holders. They sat around a table. They were waiting for their friends, Crystal and Emerald who had set the gathering.<p>

Red, Gold, and Wally seemed somewhat bored with their bingo game. Green was reading a newspaper. Yellow fell asleep on the table because of the long waiting. Silver listened to his iPod silently. Blue and Ruby were talking about the latest fashion while Sapphire was eating her lunch grimly since she didn't like fashion centric conversation.

Tired of the waiting, Gold threw the bingo board as he groaned, "Argh! No more waiting!"

Surprised, Yellow jumped and awoke. She winked blankly. Green folded the newspaper as Silver put off his earphone. They looked at him with annoyed expression. Blue and Ruby stopped their conversation and turned their heads to him. Only Sapphire that kept eating since she didn't feel disturbed.

"Tch! Can't you be quiet just for once, Gold?"

"Heheh…" Red grinned clumsily to melt the situation, "Calm down, Guys."

Wally added, "Beside, it's not really that bad waiting in this neat PoKéMoN Center, right?"

The others just shook their heads stating their disagreement.

Blue joined in the chitchat, "I wonder why Crystal and Emerald invited us here. They even told us to bring our belongings."

"Maybe they planned to arrange a camping trip for us?" Yellow answered her, though she didn't really know what Crystal and Emerald's intention was.

"Camping with Green and Silver? That will be awesome tee-hee…"

Silver bowed his head to hide his blushing face while Green just stayed cool and remarked with his usual comment that would provoke Silver's glare.

"And don't forget Gold." Gold claimed, "The camping won't be meaningful without me."

Everyone slapped their own foreheads at his narcissistic statement.

"A camping trip? Oh no! I forgot to bring my repellent lotion!"

Sapphire sighed, "Forgetful and prissy, as always…"

"A cave girl wouldn't understand."

"You-"

Before Sapphire could finish her word, the door was opened. Everyone turned their heads toward the door and found two PoKédex holders they had been waiting for, Crystal and Emerald.

"Sorry, Guys!" Emerald laughed, but the others were still silent. "You are all still alive, aren't you?"

Crystal felt guilty for not on time, she tried to explain, "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"Well, well, enough explanation. Let's get set! Where will we build our tent?" Gold asked impatiently.

Crystal tilted her head. "Tent? For what?"

"For camping of course," Red answered.

"Who said we'll camp?" Emerald demanded.

Yellow shivered. "It's me… uh-"

"That's okay. It's my fault since I haven't explained it at all. The truth is we won't do a camping trip."

Blue looked upset. "What? Why? But you told us to bring our belongings."

"The reason is… we'll become temporary teachers at Violet City's PoKéMoN Academy and we'll stay in a dormitory," Crystal clarified.

"What?" everyone, except Crystal and Emerald, shrieked.

"Since the academy was renovated, it has gained a good reputation. Now, more parents entrust their children to be educated in that academy. Beside, orphans are always welcomed too. So, as you can guess, the academy is in the lack of teachers. Mr. Earl Dervish has left the academy for searching some capable teachers. Meanwhile, we can be the temporary teachers."

Sapphire frowned. "Teacher? That won't be easy. From what I knew, even toddlers are in that place."

"Of course! Because half of the children are orphans like me, whose parents abandoned them or whose parents died since they were babies, no one else take care of them except the teachers, right?"

"I'm a PoKéMoN trainer, not a baby sitter," Green stated.

Wally smiled, "I think PoKéMoN and kids are alike. They are innocent and pure. They can play together merrily. Teaching them should be fun."

"Don't you know, Wally? Kids are smelly and dirty. How if they wet your outfit? Eww…" Ruby shuddered by his own imagination.

"Kid is not really that bad. Kid is very cute indeed. I remember when Silver was still about five years old. Aww… you wouldn't believe how cute he was! He was-"

"Please stop it, Blue," Silver cut in.

Everybody looked at Silver curiously. Gold let out unbearable laugh until he choked him.

"Back to the problem." Crystal glared at Gold and Silver until they paid attention. "I knew this will be your first experience being a teacher, right-"

Green interrupted, "Wrong. I've been a teacher before. I taught Yellow intense strategies for battles some years ago. And you know what happened next? She cried when Ratty evolved. Sigh… What if that happens again?"

Yellow's face blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"Really?" Red looked at Yellow.

Yellow nodded weakly. She wished she could just vanish from his gaze.

"Being a teacher at PoKéMoN Academy isn't as bad as you think, Guys. I've experienced it myself. I have a great time there, really. Well, what do you say?"

Without any consideration, Wally and Yellow nodded as their agreement. Seeing Yellow agreed, Red also decided to agree. After that, Gold enthusiastically stated his agreement too.

Emerald persuaded the others who were still hesitated, "C'mon, Guys… Just try it. Just consider it as training before you become parents one day."

Blue and Sapphire suddenly squinted at Green and Ruby respectively. They simultaneously stated their agreement.

"So? What about you, Green, Silver, and Ruby?" Crystal asked.

Blue winked at Crystal. Seemed like she knew how to drive them. She put on puppy eyes and turned to Silver, "Silver…"

"Alright, Blue. Count me in."

Ruby sneaked to the back door, but Sapphire grabbed him immediately and yelled at him, "Ruby, now you choose, a kid wets your outfit or swim in a septic tank?"

Ruby felt queasy when Sapphire mentioned 'swim in a septic tank'. Without further ado, he agreed.

Now everybody turned to Green and waited for his answer. But he didn't care and just glared back at them while saying, "What?"

Blue thought she was the only one who could manage this kind of attitude, so she stepped forward and talked to him, "Green, pretty please? Would you do it for me?"

"No."

"Would you do it for Arceus' sake?"

"No."

"Would you do it for…" Blue smirked, "your phone number's sake?"

Green jolted. "Alright, alright! I'm in too."

Blue clapped happily, her strategy was success. She grabbed Yellow and they danced like kids. Sapphire also felt glad, since her menace to Ruby was success too.

Crystal smiled sweetly, "Thank you, all."

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" Emerald shouted excitedly, "Let's go, Guys! To Violet City's PoKéMoN Academy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

I got the idea for this story when I read some fanfictions about the PoKédex holders as students. I want to write something different, so I tried to imagine what it'll be like if they act as the teachers.

Although Wally isn't an official PoKédex holder, I put him in this story. That's because he is one of my favorite character and I rarely find him in a fanfiction. But when I must write about him, I'm a bit puzzled about his true personality o.O

One more thing, Blue threatened Green to spread his phone number to his fans if he didn't agree being a temporal teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


	2. Lesson 2: Proper Introduction

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>That night, the PoKédex holders arrived at the PoKéMoN Academy. They immediately headed to the dormitory. It was located besides the main building. It was a rather small but kids friendly building.<p>

The circumstance was quiet, as the children had been sleeping peacefully. Of course, it was all thank to Crystal's hard work for lulling them before. It wasn't as easy as pie. Moreover, they had been so excited asking about their new teachers. That was the reason why she hadn't been on time back then. As for Emerald, well, he'd been graduated from PoKéMoN Academy, but taking care of the children? Meh, he was at the same level as the others.

Crystal slowly swung the dormitory entrance, tried not to make any noise. But Gold, as the trouble maker, couldn't keep silent. He wanted to express his excitement by self-pronouncing his arrival, "Hello! Any-"

Crystal immediately placed her hand on Gold's mouth. It's too late though. His voice had woken the children up. She pouted at him. It took her more than two hours to put them to sleep, but it took him less than two seconds to wake them up.

The children broke out of their bedrooms and swarmed around the PoKédex holders. Seeing how sweet they were, Yellow picked up one of them. Then the others started to tug her clothes, demanding to be picked up too.

Red, surprisingly, was aware of their jealousy. He wanted to help her. He tried to pick up as many children as he could. However, five children were enough to make him fall absurdly. Yellow anxiously supported him to stand up. Green could just roll his eyes at his friends' recklessness.

To prevent not necessary commotion, Crystal hushed them and told them to sit down. The children obeyed her. The others, especially Gold, were highly amazed by how she could manage them.

"Big-Sis, are these our new teachers?" they asked cutely with eyes opened widely.

Crystal smiled to them and nodded, "Right."

"Hiya kids! I'm Gold from New Bark Town. I'm a friend of this Super Serious Gal you called Big-Sis."

The children started laughing heartily. Crystal must hold back her fist. She wouldn't punch Gold in front of the children. Perhaps later, after all the children sleeping, she would.

"This prissy boy is Ruby and this wild girl is Sapphire," Gold blabbered.

Ruby and Sapphire shouted together, "Stop calling me that!"

Gold smiled impishly, "See? Although they look really different, they actually have a strong heart connection."

Once more, Ruby and Sapphire freaked out together. They blushed and denied frantically. Nevertheless, their effort was just a waste, as the children even more certain that they had some romantic relationship.

Crystal pulled Gold's ear. "Enough, Gold. Let them introduce themselves."

Of course, this scene would make a great humor-live-performance for the children. They even laughed until tumbling.

After they stopped laughing, Blue introduced herself, "Hello! The name is Blue. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Red, Red the fighter."

"My name is Yellow."

"If any of you like drawing, ask Yellow. Her drawings are great, she's drew me several times before. I'm sure she'll be an awesome drawing teacher," Red added.

Yellow blushed. She was over the moon as Red complimented her drawings.

"Hello! I'm Wally, I'm not an official PoKédex holder but- Achoo!" Wally sneezed. The cold air triggered his allergy.

On the other hand, the children thought that it was hilarious. Some of them even imitated the way he sneezed and made fun of it. Wally could only smile embarrassedly.

"My name's Emerald. I was a student from this PoKéMoN Academy too."

"You can be a great person like him if you study hard too," Crystal added.

The children had heard about the PoKédex holders before, about their skills and actions. They almost couldn't believe it, one of them was actually an alumnus of this PoKéMoN Academy. They drifted in their own fantasies. They thought secretly, 'Can I be a PoKédex holder someday?'

Now everyone turned at Silver and Green, waiting for their introduction.

"Green."

"Silver."

At least, they introduced themselves. The children whispered to each other about how cool their new teachers were. They were eager to start studying with very, very special teachers. The PoKédex holders could faintly hear their whispers. They felt somewhat proud of themselves.

Meanwhile, Ruby secretly counted the children who sat in an orderly manner. The numbers of children were not as many as he expected, so he curiously asked, "Hey! There are only fifty-nine kids here, how can they need so many teachers?"

"They are just a half of the entire students. Students who still have parents slumber at their parents' house respectively. And not only that, there were a pair of twin babies and three toddlers slee-"

Emerald still hadn't finish his explanation when suddenly they heard a loud crying. Crystal, followed by Blue, hurriedly ran toward the source of the sound. After a while, they came back holding a baby each with three toddlers clinging at their feet.

"What's on earth they are doing here?" Sapphire pointed at the babies and the toddlers, "Don't you think they are even too young to be in a kindergarten class?"

Emerald answered her, "They are here because they don't have anyone to take care of them. Mr. Earl Dervish found them since they were infants."

Wally looked at the toddlers with pity. He patted their heads softly. One of them yawned. He was very sleepy for sure.

"It's getting late, children. Time to get to sleep."

With that, the children entered their bedrooms. Nevertheless, they didn't get to sleep immediately, as uproar still could be heard from their rooms.

Crystal smiled to her friends, "Now it's your task to patrol. Make sure they shut their eyes. Meantime, Blue and I will lull these toddlers."

"No offense, Crys. But I'd rather patrol with Green and Silver. I'll make sure they not trying to get away," Blue convinced her as she squinted at the two lads. They were still standing coolly, but they wandered upon the window as if they were thinking how to flee.

"I won't get away. Don't mind me and just do as she said," Green stated, while Silver nodded indifferently.

"Ah! I have a better idea. Super Serious Gal, let me help you lull these kids, while the rest of us can patrol gleefully," Gold said as he took the baby from Blue.

"I doubt I can handle them with you around, Gold. Won't you just add another noise?"

"Well, Silver can help us then," Gold said as he dragged him. "Right, Buddy?"

Silver argued coldly, "I won't make any better."

The baby Gold was holding interrupted with her cry. She seemed uncomfortable with the way he held her.

Crystal took a quick decision, "Okay, then. Gold, Silver, and I will take care of these five while the rest of us do the patrol. After that, we'll meet here for talking about class division."

Crystal, along with Gold and Silver, carried the babies and toddlers to the nursery room immediately, while the others looked at them with suppressed laughter at their lips. They could only imagine something chaotic when the three of them gathered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Thank you for all who read this story, I'm glad that you enjoy this. I know this chapter is kinda lame, but it's just explanation for what'll be going on next chapter.

I've read the reviews and some of you asked whether Sinnoh trio and Unova quadruple will be in this story. Actually, I didn't plan to put them in, because it's hard to write with so many characters (yeah, my stupidity). But, after some consideration, I will put them in, maybe in just one or two chapters each. I will read Black and White chapter this year-end-holiday to understand the characters, so they will appear much later in this story.

As for Soul, well, she is a game character, but she hasn't appeared in the manga. So, I don't know about her personality (sorry, I'm such an uncreative author T.T). I'm sorry, Silver, I will just involve you in my favorite love triangles as always ;)

Anyway, I will always appreciate and consider every suggestions or critiques you give^^

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Don't forget to review**

**Please read the next chapter**


End file.
